Control
by kimberleenadine
Summary: I dont want you to stop." Bella wants Edward. Edward wants Bella. He can't seem to control himself though. Chapter 2 isn't actually graphic. ENJOY BABES XOXOXO
1. 1

_a/n: (: im bored at the moment. reviewwww and tell me if you want this to be continued either to an M rated or i should keep it T rated? btw this is set in the first book. i like how edward cannot control his feelings around bella, tis most romantic. _

_Take control of the atmosphere  
There is no reason I should breathe unless you're in the air_

His hands, icy cold, slipped up my back, causing a shiver to wrack through my body. It was cold enough in my bedroom. His breath was fanning against my lips, cool and soft, that's how close we were. I stared at his parted lips, staring at his slightly pointed canine teeth, knowing what it was like to run my tongue over them. Absentmindedly, I licked my bottom lip. My arms were useless limbs at my sides, so I brought them up to his forearms, gripping his elbows. I brought my eyes up to his, and noticed they had darkened deliciously.

Charlie was still at work, and it was raining outside. The rain fell heavy against surfaces, like hail falling against the roof and my window. My breathing was the only sound to be heard above the racket outside. Noticing this, my cheeks flushed and I felt my neck heat up and saw a dazzling smile rise on Edward's face as he brought one hand to my cheek. I could breathe normally again when he left me to cross the room and look outside the window. It wasn't that late, so I didn't know if he was checking to see if it was dark or not. And Charlie wouldn't be home till at least nine that night, so I couldn't guess what he was looking out for.

When he came back to me, I smiled and raised my eyebrows. "Everything okay?" I asked. Edward smiled back at me.

"Yes, everything's fine." He nodded in confirmation and then tucked his hands into his pockets. I pressed my lips together, and waited for his arms to wrap around me once more. When he didn't, I reached forward hesitantly and wrapped my own hands around his cold ones. Edward looked at me solemnly and leaned forward to press his lips to my forehead softly. I shivered and ran my hands down his chest now. Edward kissed my cheek, moving down to the corner of my lips, his breathing growing heavier and heavier.

A strained groan escaped his throat and he leaned backwards, distancing himself from me. But I didn't want him to do that. I wanted him to kiss me, urgently, like I was water for a thirsty man.

"Edward," I murmured. "Kiss me, please." I begged.

"Bella no, it's much too dangerous - I -," But Edward didn't finish his sentence, because I practically, with all my strength, flattened myself to his body and pressed my lips to his, making sure my arms were firmly wrapped around his neck. A surprised noise escaped his throat, but then he suddenly lifted me up and threw me onto the bed. I hit it with such force that it rattled and I swear if he had done it any harder, the wall would have gone down.

I chewed my lip as I watched Edward stare at me. His eyes were dark, his teeth bared and his fists clenched at his sides. I breathed heavily, small white puffs appeared infront of me.

"Bella," Edward said, pained. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay." I interrupted him once more, getting to my knees. "Look, I'm fine." Edward kneeled on the bed too, I moved back to make room for him and he moved forward to lay down with me. I smiled weakly.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." I admitted. "How painful this could be for you...I just don't realise it."

"I should be more smart." Edward whispered. "You don't deserve this."

I smiled more broader now. "Edward, how can I not deserve you? You're perfect. Look at me." And now a blush had risen on my cheeks and I felt humiliated.

Edward pressed a cool hand to my cheek. "I look at you, everyday, and everynight. Every minute of every hour, of every day, I'm seeing you, if not in my head, then in person. You're so beautiful that I cannot stop thinking about you." He ran a hand through my hair. "I can't keep away."

I realised I was moving forward with each sentence he said, until our lips were brushing against each other and he was holding his breath. I captured his lower lip between my lips and I kissed him softly. It was only a matter of seconds before he was kissing me back, a small groan came from the back of his throat and he put his hand on my hip, fisting the cotton of my shirt up and putting more aggression into this little kiss. I pulled back before he became uncontrollable. I could see his teeth bared and I swallowed. Edward pushed my hair back off my neck and put his hand there, then he kissed my collarbone and worked his way up to my jawline, where he kissed it softly.

This was pure ecstasy. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't contain the soft whimper I made. Edward's hands on my body. I thought for a split second I was dreaming, but then his icy cool hands were on my thighs, holding them up to go around his hips as he hovered over me.

"Stop it." He whispered against my throat. I pushed his shoulders, and he moved away.

"I don't want you to stop." I said shakily, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and securing my thighs around his hips.

**tbc...**


	2. 2

_a/n: (: FANKS FOR THE GOOD RESPONSES GUYS. HERE'S YOUR SECOND CHAPTER. It's not too graphic so CLAM DOWN. :)  
_

_I'm inviting you closer with each time I breathe  
Surrender has somehow become so beautiful_

Edward seemed to contemplate what I was asking him, or what I was secretly commanding him to do. First he stared right into my eyes, as if staring at the very depths of my soul, and his hands traced irregular patterns on my outer thigh, causing my breathing to become laboured. I closed my eyes when he kissed my neck, and I felt his icy cold breath fan across my chest. In fact, he enveloped me in a blanket of frost it seemed. I shivered uncontrollably and clung to him.

"Oh Bella," Edward said, sounding pained. "I can't."

"Why can't you?" I was growing impatient now. I punched the bed with my hands balled into fists and I looked im straight in the eye, as if I suddenly had some mind controlling power. Edward's brow creased and he put his hands either side of my head.

"Because - because I feel like I'm torturing you." He whispered.

I laughed sardonically. "You are!" I cried. "You are torturing me by leaving me like this." Edward licked his lips and I noticed his teeth were all pointy, and upon noticing that, a shiver escaped up my spine. I pushed my head forward to his and captured his lips. Edward breathed in sharply and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me closer easily with no strain at all. I welcomed his tongue into my mouth and I twined my fingers into his soft hair, tugging at it and wishing him to be nearer, but he was already as close as can be, so I was asking for too much really.

I tightened my thighs around his hips and forced us both up into sitting positions. Edward moved his hands up my bare back until my t-shirt had been lifted off my back and the cold was brushing against it. I pulled back from Edward, despite his short protest and I took it off. I know I wasn't acting myself, but I wasn't myself when I was with Edward. I was messy, I didn't know what to do with myself and I just wanted him. Edward blinked and I could see his eyes darken and cloud over. It took my breath away and I kissed his cheek, wrapping my arms around his neck again. His eyes now cleared and his pointed teeth retracted back into his gums.

"Bella, this is much too dangerous." Edward whispered into my hair.

"Stop sounding like a broken record already." I replied.

"Isabella!" He said sharply. "The mere taste of you makes me wish I could just have you, everyday. I just want to make love to you whenever I see you. I can't get enough of you. You don't realise how it pains me to just watch you walk past me, sit next to me, _look_ at me. Even being in the same room as you makes me insane!"

"I do understand how that can drive you insane. Because it drives me insane to - just being with you...Everything you just said, it's the same with me Edward. So just have me already."I whispered desperately, running my hands down his strong, broad chest and back to his neck.

And then, as if I were a fragile China figurine, Edward lay me down on the bed again and kissed the cleave of my breasts. The touch of his cold lips to that area made me want to curl into a ball and giggle, but I refrained and I guided his hands to rest on my waist.

"Stop me if I hurt you at all." He said into my ear, his hand resting on the waist band of my jeans. I nodded, biting my lower lip. Edward skimmed his teeth along my stomach, and then he paused and lick the violin curve of my waist. Something in me snapped and a cry escaped my throat. Edward looked up at me, alarmed.

"Don't stop - _please_ don't stop." I pleaded him. I closed my eyes and then felt his lips, icy cold, pressed againt my navel and I arched my hips slightly. As if reading my mind, Edward un-buttoned my jeans and began to pull them down my legs. When he'd pulled them off finally, he kissed my inner thigh. I exhaled slowly and tried to keep my cool, but it really wasn't working.

"Bella, is everything alright?" Edward asked. I took my hands away from my smiling face and I nodded.

"Perfect." I said.

Edward nodded and then sat back. This gave me the opportunity to sit up on my knees and tug Edward's t-shirt up. I ran my hands over the smooth expanse of his white chest, down his stomach and over his waist. I moved my hands up his back and kissed his collar bone softly. Edward wrapped his arms around my back and brought my lips to his. I let him un-hook my bra, only now did I begin to feel self concious as the bra fell away from my breasts.

"Bella? You're blushing." Edward whispered in awe and stroked my warm, blushing cheeks."Don't be embarrassed. You're perfect." He reassured me. I laughed.

"Me?" I asked. "You are." I kissed him again and stroked his hair. Edward stood up in a second and pulled his own jeans off. He returned to the bed, it sunk below the new weight and he crawled over me, kissing me and forcing my lips open. I wanted him now. He'd tortured my breasts and myself, made me feel alive and jumpy. I could feel Edward through the thin cotton of my underwear, everytime I moved against him, he'd groan and bare his teeth. And then Edward announced we should do it.

"Are you ready?" He asked, breathing normally, unlike me, I was hyperventilating and my face was flushed.

"Yes." I said, certain.

Edward nodded and then began to pull my underwear down. He flung them off the end of the bed carelessly and then pulled his own off. We pulled the covers back and then Edward lay next to me. "This will hurt you, Bella."

"I know." I whispered in reply. "But I want this."

And then he moved his body to hover over me, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I love you." I opened my legs for him and felt him slide inside. It was an odd feeling. I gasped and arched my back, my arms going above my head and gripping onto the pillow my head lay on. Edward halted his movements, but a strained;

"keep going," flowed from my lips. Edward moved again and I tightened my hold on the pillow case. There was a faint stabbing pain inside me, but I didn't care when Edward pressed his lips to my own and held my hands by my head, our fingers intertwined as our hips moved against each other in sync.

Cold sweat formed across my body, I was panting and the only heavy breathing in the room was mine. The bed creaked faintly and Edward was kissing my neck, pounding harder into me with each thrust of his hips, until I could only cry out from pure ecstasy. I could feel the peak building in me, I could hear Edward begin to groan faintly and then suddenly an animalistic growl escaped Edward's throat and he gripped the pillow beside my head. I felt it explode inside of me, building up to my throat until I let out a hoarse cry and held onto Edward's shoulders.

We stayed in each other's arms while we both calmed down from our high. Edward's eyes were open wide and pitch black. I didn't know what I looked like, but I felt elated, like I was glowing. Edward then lay beside me and looked up at the ceiling. "I love you Isabella Swan." He said.

"I love you too Edward." I said as I lay on his chest.

He kissed my forehead and willed me to sleep.


End file.
